Alternate Ending to Pickles vs Pickles
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened in the Rugrats episode, Pickles vs. Pickles from season 3, but what if Drew's dream hadn't been a dream? What if it really happened? Read this to find out!
1. A New Life

Alternate Ending to Pickles vs. Pickles

Summary: We all know what happened in the Rugrats episode, Pickles vs. Pickles from season 3, but what if Drew's dream hadn't been a dream? What if it really happened? Read this to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I should also point out, that Peter is owned by TCKing12, and I own Sandy, who is Taffy's mom. Yep, because of this alternate ending, Angelica anyway, meets Taffy, six seasons sooner.

Chapter 1, A New Life

Location: Yucaipa, California, April 10, 1994

"Have this man removed from my courtroom, and locked up!" Yelled Mister Herchiwitz.

"No! I'm a good father! I'm a good father!" Yelled Drew, but it was no use. Several Police officers were hand cuffing Drew and Charlotte, and them, along with several Confederate soldiers, excorted them out of the courtroom, to the county prison.

The judge turned to Peter, who was standing next to Angelica.

"King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, take Angelica Pickles home." Said Mister Hurchiwitz.

"Yes sir, and, please, call me Peter." Said Peter, as he took Angelica's hand, and led her out of the courtroom.

Later, back at Angelica's house, Peter and Angelica, were playing a game of Shoots and Ladders, when Angelica, spoke up.

"Isn't this great Peter? This place is mine, all mine! And I never have to eat yucky old broccoli ever again." Said Angelica.

"But aren't you going to miss your mommy and daddy?" Peter asked.

"Nah, they were not any fun. Now go get me some cookies!" Demanded Angelica.

Peter got up from the board game on the floor, and was on his way to the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Peter went and answered the door.

"Mister Barnum, what brings you here?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm here to bring Angelica's care giver." Replied Mister Barnum.

"But, isn't that my job?" Peter asked.

"No, afraid not. Rather, we need you on look out with your fellow Confederate soldiers, to insure Drew and Charlotte Pickles, don't try to escape from the county jail." Said Mister Barnum.

"Very well then." Replied Peter.

He ran back inside, where he told Angelica goodbye, and left for the county jail, where he summoned several Disney characters, to also help keep a look out, to insure Drew and Charlotte Pickles, didn't escape.

"Miss Pickles, meet your new care givers, Sandy, and her daughter Taffy." Said Mister Barnum, pointing to two ladies who were next to him.

"Hello Angelica." Said Sandy, a rather obese woman with dark brown hair, wearing a bright red dress.

"Aren't you a cute little mini, but mom, do I really have to do this? I have band rehearsal in half an hour." Said Taffy.

"Now Taffy dear, I understand it's your dream to become a lead singer in that rock band of yours, and make millions, but you can't let that be your only job." Explained Sandy.

"And why not?" Taffy asked.

"Because, how do you know you'll make it?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, I know." Taffy replied.

"But you never know, you might find babysitting fun! I've been a professional nanny for years, and, I know what I'm doing! Watch, and learn." Said Sandy, as she turned her attention away from Taffy, looking towards Angelica.

"Hello Angelica, how do you do?" Sandy asked, shaking Angelica's hand.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Said Angelica.

"Well, I don't think you're fine." Replied Sandy.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"Your dress is not pressed, your shoes are not polished, and while I've been hired by this town to be your care provider, all because your parents made you eat broccoli, let's just say here and now, that when I'm done, you're gonna wish to have your parents back." Snapped Sandy.

"Now mom, don't treat the poor little mini like that." Said Taffy.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Sandy asked.

Taffy nodded.

"Ok then." Snapped Sandy, as she marched Angelica up to her room, and had her change into a pink princess dress, and some black high heals.

As the days wore on, Angelica did not have it so easy. Sandy made her do chores from sun up to sun down. She had to do everything from washing dishes, to cleaning the floors, and poor Angelica, had to wear her nicest clothes, and high heals. Gone were the days of wearing her usual attire, that orange shirt with purple skirt, blue and green polkadotted tights, orange socks, and purple sneakers. Sandy also took away Angelica's pigtails, putting her hair up into a bun instead. And poor Angelica, never got to play or eat cookies anymore. Sandy put all of Angelica's toys into storage, and all Angelica was allowed to eat, was triangular shaped smoke salmon sandwiches.

"Smoke salmon, yuck!" Said Angelica, as she spit out her sandwich.

"You will eat it and like it." Said Sandy.

"Hey! I got my parents kicked out cuz they made me eat broccoli. Do you wanna be next?" Angelica asked in a rude tone of voice.

"Miss Pickles, you're going to learn a lesson from what you did, and I am determined, to teach it to you." Said Sandy.

"But… But… But… I don't even have Cynthia anymore! You took away my best friend!" Cried Angelica, starting to cry.

"Cynthia is not a best friend, she's a doll." Snapped Sandy.

"But… But… But…." Shouted Angelica.

"Eat your sandwich!" Snapped Sandy.

"Yes mam." Muttered Angelica, as she took a tiny bite out of her smoke salmon sandwich, and gulped it down.

The days continued to droan on like this, poor Angelica, having to eat raisen bread for breakfast, smoke salmon sandwiches for lunch, and pork dumplings for dinner, cleaning houses in between meals. She hated it, and wanted her parents back. Not only that, but she recalled Mister Barnum promising her a bunch of money when this whole thing started. Angelica however, never saw one single dime. So one day, she finally got up her courage when Sandy was engrossed in some Spanish soap opera on TV, and gave Mister Barnum a call.

"Yes, hello Angelica." Said Mister Barnum.

"It seems you promised me some money a while back. Well, where is it?" Snapped Angelica.

"Well little lady, I'm sorry, but I changed my mind. You see, you're only three-years-old, and therefore, you can't have any of that money for another fifteen years, until you're eighteen." Explained Mister Barnum.

Angelica was so angered by this, that she didn't respond, but rather, slammed down the phone.

"That's it! I don't care if my parents make me eat broccoli, at least they let me play with Cynthia, and be a kid. This Sandy person is just, plain mean! I'm going to get my parents back, and nothing, no one can stop me!" Shouted Angelica.

Taffy overheard Angelica's shouting, and came into her room.

"Something wrong?" Taffy asked.

"Yeah, I hate Sandy." Replied Angelica.

"She's my mom, but I don't care for her much either." Said Taffy.

"What do you mean? Does she not let you have any fun either?" Angelica asked, curling up on her bed, Taffy, taking a seat on the side of Angelica's bed, and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yeah! You see, I want to play in a rock band. I have one started, we're Taffy and the Salt Waters, but, my mom won't let me do it. She's always talking to me about how I'll never make it, just being in a band, and that I need to find some other job to support me. I'll just be really glad next month when I turn eighteen, I'll finally, be able to do what I want!" Said Taffy.

"You mean you're all grown up at age eighteen?" Angelica asked.

Taffy nodded.

"How long will that be for me?" Angelica asked with curiosity.

"How old are you?" Taffy asked.

"I'm three-years-old." Angelica replied.

"You've got another fifteen years to go, so, if I were you, I'd enjoy being a mini." Said Taffy.

"But how can I enjoy being a mini, with that brat of your mom around?" Angelica asked angrily.

"Hmmm, I see your point." Replied Taffy.

"Exactly. We've got to get my parents back, are you with me?" Angelica asked.

Taffy reached out, and shook Angelica's hand.

"Yes." Said Taffy with a smile, while shaking Angelica's hand.

Meanwhile, at the county jail, Drew and Charlotte did not have it so easy either.

"You have the right to one free phone call each." Said the officer, locking Drew and Charlotte into their uncomfortable prison cell, and taking Charlotte's cell phone away from her.

"Hey! That's mine!" Charlotte snapped.

"Sorry, we can't let you have that here." Replied the officer.

Charlotte groaned.

A few days passed, as Drew and Charlotte, rested on the stone floor of the prison cell, eating nothing but bread and water, and having to go to the bathroom in a small porta potty that was in the corner of their cell, where everybody could see them.

"Oh Drew, why did we let Angelica talk us into going along with her plan?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, Angelica didn't like how we were treating her." Replied Drew.

"But we've always made sure to give Angelica, everything she could ever want! Where did we go wrong?" Charlotte asked in tears.

"Apparently, we shouldn't have fed her broccoli. Angelica was right, we'd be sorry, and boy, am I sorry now." Said Drew.

"What are we going to do Drew?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, we each have a free phone call, maybe we can be bailed, and get everything set back into proper working order again." Said Drew.

"Ok then, I'll call Jonathan." Said Charlotte.

"And, as much as it pains me to have to do this, I'll give my brother Stu a call." Said Drew.

They asked to be let out to make their one free phone calls, but they were unfortunately, met with unpleasant surprises.

Charlotte went first, but while she got Jonathan on the phone, she did not like what he had to say.

"So are you going to help us out Jonathan?" Charlotte pleaded.

"No!" Snapped Jonathan.

"What to you mean no?" Charlotte asked, in an angry tone of voice.

"Well, now that you're gone, I don't have to listen to you anymore, and, I'm now CEO of this company, so there." Said Jonathan, laughing.

Charlotte moaned loudly, and hung up the phone, very disappointed at what she found out.

Drew went next. Stu and Didi were all for getting them out of jail, because they feel it was wrong for the court to put Drew and Charlotte into jail, simply for being good parents. How unfair. So they left the kids with grandpa Lou, and rushed down to the Police station, to bail Drew and Charlotte out, but because Stu hadn't made a single dollar selling any inventions as of late, they sadly, did not have enough money to bail them out, which was a fine of $5,000.00.

Peter overheard everything, and felt bad for Drew and Charlotte.

"_How horrible, and how unfair!_" Peter thought to himself.

Then, it hit him. One way or another, he was going to do whatever it took, to get Drew and Charlotte, reunited with Angelica.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, will Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica, ever see one another again? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Regaining Custody of Angelica

Chapter 2, Regaining Custody of Angelica

Two weeks past since Angelica had been put into the care of Sandy and her daughter Taffy, and her parents, Charlotte and Drew, were put into jail, overlooked by Peter, and his Disney friends. Finally, Peter couldn't take it anymore, and contacted Mister Barnum, to arrange a meeting with him to discuss the circumstances as to what everybody was under, as Peter sent Simba to Angelica's house, and had him spy on Sandy and Taffy, who, while Taffy was treating Angelica like a normal human being, Sandy on the other hand, was not. When Simba reported his findings back to Peter, this made him even more angry, and he was more determined than ever, to get Angelica, reunited with her parents, whether Angelica liked it or not.

Finally, it came for the day of the second court case, involving Angelica Pickles, and Peter was keeping his fingers crossed, that things would end up as they should this time. He did not trust Mister Herchilwits, so he promptly asked for a different judge at the county courthouse, to oversee this trial. A man by the name of Judge Bill.

"Order! Order! Court is now in session." Said Judge Bill, as he hit his glass on the podium.

Everyone rose in the room, and then took their seats.

" And now, we call miss Sandy to the stands." Said the percicuter.

Sandy rose from her seat, and went up to the front of the courtroom.

"Now Sandy, is it true that you've been Angelica's care giver for the last two weeks?" Asked a lawyer.

"Yes sir." Replied Sandy.

"And is it true that you were fired from your last five nannying jobs, due to ill treatment of the children you were looking after?" Asked a lawyer.

"I don't wish to answer that question sir." Replied Sandy.

"Do you know that anything you say will be held against you in the court of law?" Asked the lawyer.

"I think the court can decide that." Shouted Sandy.

"Objection!" Shouted Taffy from the back of the room.

"I'm doing the questioning here Taffy." Said the lawyer.

"Yeah well, my mom shouldn't even be allowed to raise me!" Shouted Taffy.

The entire courtroom froze, anxious to hear what Taffy had to say. Taffy rose, and began her story.

"When I was little, around Angelica's age, I lived a rather peaceful life, with my mom and dad, watching such wonderful movies as The Sound of Music, and my daddy, got me my first guitar, and taught me how to play it. But then, times got tough. My daddy was coming home in a blinding snow storm, when his truck skitted off the road, causing my daddy to die. This left my mom, alone to care for me, and that's when everything changed. Your honor, I've been watching my mom care for this adorable mini Angelica, and let me tell you, my mom doesn't deserve to have custody of either her, or me." Explained Taffy, before she sat back down.

Just then, Lulu burst into the courtroom.

"And who are you?" Judge Bill asked.

"As that child's aunt I refuse to press charges." Said Lulu.

"Aunt Lulu, what are you doing here?" Sandy asked.

"I'm here today, to make sure you don't get put into jail for this." Lulu replied.

"Well thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Said Sandy.

"Your honor, to give custody of another life, to my niece, is not only wrong, it's absurd! My niece doesn't have health insurance. She doesn't even know how to boil an egg. She filed for Social Security at the age of thirty, when her husband died. And she's been fired from her last five nannying jobs, because she treats children more like slaves, than children, and as we all know, slavery was abolished from this country back in the late eighteen-hundreds." Explained Lulu.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I'm a terrible mother, and a terrible care giver. I hate kids, and the only reason why I had Taffy, was it was an unplanned pregnancy. My husband married me, when he realized what had happened, and he agreed, to raise Taffy as his own, but then, he died, leaving me with the entire weight of the world on my shoulders, and, ever since then, my world, has been a complete disaster!" Cried Sandy, as she broke down in tears.

"Very well then. I now call, Miss Angelica Pickles, to the stand." Said the Percicuter.

Angelica hopped down from her seat, and approached the bench.

"Now Angelica, is it true that Sandy has been treating you like a slave?" Asked the lawyer.

"Yes, I don't like my care giver. Well, I like Taffy, she's really cool, plays lots of great music, and we have loads of fun together, but her mom Sandy, she's awful! She took all of my toys away, makes me wear uncomfortable clothes, and never lets me have any fun!" Shouted Angelica.

"Are you saying, you would like your parents back?" Asked the lawyer.

"Yes! Yes! I want my parents back!" Exclaimed Angelica.

Just then, Drew and Charlotte were brought into the courtroom.

"We attended a blood test your honor." Said Charlotte, handing some papers to Judbe Bill.

Judbe Bill looked over the papers, before making his decision.

"And the court grants custody of Angelica Pickles to her biological parents, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, as a result of this DNA test." Said Judge Bill.

"But wait! Won't you guys just make me eat broccoli?" Asked Angelica.

"Sweetie, we only made you eat the broccoli because we love you. We want you to grow up to be big and strong. But once you try something, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it again, but you should at least try the foods we want you to try. Ok?" Explained Drew.

"Oh daddy, you're the greatest." Said Angelica with a smile, as she ran up to Drew, and gave him a hug.

Charlotte joined in the group hug, and Peter and the Disney characters, also joined in, happy to see that Angelica's family regained custody of Angelica.

"We still have one more matter to figure out though." Said Judge Bill.

"What's that your honor?" Asked the Percicuter.

"Taffy won't be turning eighteen for another month. Where can she stay until her eighteenth birthday, when she'd be old enough to rent her own apartment?" Asked the lawyer.

"I'll take her in." Replied Lulu.

"Great Aunt Lulu, you'd do that, for me?" Asked Taffy.

Lulu nodded with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Said Taffy excitedly.

"Court, is dismissed!" Said Judge Bill, as everybody rose from their seats, and recessed out of the courtroom.

Sandy was escorted out of the courtroom, to a rehab facility, where she would be getting help with her mental issues, being placed in a special prison situation, where she would not be allowed to leave the psych ward, until she learned how to treat others with respect. Lulu and Taffy went to Drew and Charlotte's home, where they packed up Taffy's belongings, and headed off to Lulu's home.

On the way there, Taffy and Lulu had a talk in the car.

"So, Aunt Lulu, I have a question." Said Taffy.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Lulu asked.

"It's always been my dream to start a band and make music. So, would it, you know, be ok, for me to start a band?" Taffy asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as you can find a way to pay for it." Replied Lulu.

"Oh I've found a way. After helping to care for Angelica, I've found I like looking after minis, and so, I'm going to start my own babysitting service." Said Taffy.

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Said Lulu with a smile, as she turned into her driveway.

Back at Angelica's home, Peter and the Disney characters, had all shown up, to celebrate the reunion of Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica, who was once again, wearing her usual attire of clothing, and her parents, had pulled all of her toys out of storage, reuniting Angelica with Cynthia.

That night, they had all of Angelica's favorite foods for dinner, and afterwards, Peter was sitting on the side of Angelica's bed, talking with her.

"Now aren't you glad to have your mommy and daddy back?" Peter asked, laying a hand on Angelica's shoulder.

"Yes, I am. And I never want anybody else besides my mommy and daddy, to be my main parents, ever again." Replied Angelica, as she let out a huge yawn, and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Just then, Drew and Charlotte poked their head in Angelica's bedroom door.

"Goodnight Princess." Whispered Drew.

"Goodnight Angelica." Whispered Charlotte.

"Goodnight Angelica." Whispered Peter with a smile, as he got up from Angelica's bed, turned out the light, and closed her bedroom door behind him, as he left Angelica's room.

The End


End file.
